


Primary

by sailorlotus



Series: Dragon Age drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Merrihawke drabbles based off the primary colors.</p><p>(The title might change if I think of a better one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I wrote all of this in like an hour, but I wanted to write something happy for Femslash February before it ended.
> 
> Edit: I changed 'Hawke' to 'Ava', my Merrill-mancer, (and 'Dog' to 'Buttercup'*), like how I'd originally planned to write this, but didn't for some reason. *shrug* Fixed it because this is how it's supposed to be and I couldn't stop berating myself for not keeping it like this in the first place. And because in her canon her surname is 'Amell', not 'Hawke'.
> 
> *his name is /supposed/ to be Lord Buttercup, but I can't do that and still keep the correct drabble word count.

_Red_

Ava finished applying her lipstick, giving herself one last once-over to make sure her makeup was flawless. Pleased with what she saw, she winked at her reflection before exiting the room.

“Ta-da!” she announced, twirling around for Merrill to see her finished look.

“Ooooh, Ava,” Merrill squealed, “you look so pretty!”

Ava grinned. “Why thank you.”

“Are we off anywhere special today?” Merrill asked, returning the smile.

“Just spending the day together, with Buttercup of course,” Ava giggled. She stepped forward and grabbed Merrill face in both hands, pressing a kiss to one cheek, leaving behind a bright crimson mark.

 

_Yellow_

Merrill walked through the door of Ava's estate and onto the streets of Hightown, stretching her arms toward the sky. She tilted her head back to face the sun, golden and unclouded in the early afternoon. Ava soon joined her, followed by Buttercup.

“Are we ready to get going?” Merrill asked cheerily, turning to Ava.

“Ready!” Ava answered.

Buttercup wagged his tail happily.

“I think he's more excited than you are, Merrill,” Ava joked, leaning down to pat the mabari on the head.

“Nonsense,” Merrill protested. "We're equally excited to spend time with you, aren't we?"

Buttercup barked in agreement.

 

_Blue_

Ava let out a long, satisfied sigh as she dipped her feet into the cool, clear water. Merrill sat beside her and kicked her feet, creating ripple after ripple, distorting the sky's reflection on the surface. Buttercup ran and jumped in without any thought to staying dry, splashing the both of them.

Ava yelped in surprise, while Merrill stood, wading deeper into the water to join in. Buttercup bounced around, splashing more water in Ava's direction.

Outnumbered and nearly drenched by now, Ava grinned mischievously, unable to keep the laughter out of her voice as she said, "Oh, it's on!"


End file.
